


Tesouro Aclamado

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Frobin, Hentai Machine, Love Hotels, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Franky leva Robin até um quarto de motel muito bem decorado com peças de mobiliária antiga, mas Robin consegue se impressionar ainda mais com as peças novas do próprio ciborgue.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Minha Primeira Fic Usona ***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Você me faz querer [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 2





	Tesouro Aclamado

**Author's Note:**

> "Olhe para o meu corpo, está cheio de Masculinidade Robótica" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> "Me chamou de hentai? Você sabe mesmo elogiar um cara!" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> \- Franky
> 
> Ahhh, Franky, eu sempre quis explorar essas tuas declarações... ❤️
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

Poucos minutos depois, Franky encarava Robin dentro de um quarto parcialmente iluminado. Ela estava parada observando a decoração, eram móveis inspirados da Idade Antiga. Robin especulou rapidamente que cada peça ali fora minuciosamente escolhida. Assim que adentrou o cômodo, viu uma cama imensa, alta e amarelo pálida com um dossel delicado, então caminhou até ali e apanhou um cacho de uvas frescas em uma bandeja ricamente adornada ao pé da cama. Ela deu alguns passos para um ambiente lateral do quarto, e impressionada alisou um divã dourado e macio, os pés do móvel eram como patas de leões implantadas na extremidade da peça, assim como vários outros móveis ali. Franky achou particularmente bizarro.

— Parece que você gostou! — Franky falou de repente, erguendo as sobrancelhas e tirando-a de sua contemplação.

— Muito. É impressionante, antigo, lindo. — Robin se aproximou dele e colocou uma uva entre os lábios de Franky, ressecados pelo nervosismo. — Era isso que queria me mostrar?

A voz sugestiva irradiou direto para a virilha dele.

— Claramente, não.

Robin sentiu seu corpo ondular com o calor que se seguiu, Franky se aproximou rapidamente e a capturou em seus lábios, o beijo começou lento e aos poucos tomou forma, a língua dele era impaciente, Robin sabia, mas os olhos estavam entreabertos e eram calmos, fixos nos dela.

Franky a pegou nos braços e a fez sentar em uma das mobílias que ela tanto admirou, Robin ardeu em expectativa sentindo a parede fria contra suas costas expostas pelo vestido, a língua de Franky continuou trabalhando em sua boca, em seguida começou a deslizar pelo pescoço fazendo-a arquejar de desejo. Ele não a tocava ainda, uma das mãos descansava na parede enquanto a outra apoiava no móvel que sustentava Robin. Neste momento apenas a língua de Franky percorria o pescoço em direção ao ombro da morena. Ele deu uma pequena mordida apenas para experimentar a textura da pele, tirou a alça do vestido para o lado e continuou beijando toda a extensão de carne.

Robin gemeu, o nariz metálico deslizava em seu corpo cobrindo o rastro úmido que a boca de Franky deixava. Ela sentia todos os seus sentidos acesos sempre que Franky mergulhava a língua macia entre seus lábios, então jogou o corpo um pouco para frente e rodou os braços no pescoço dele. Uma mão brotou na nuca e ela o sentiu murmurando incoerente contra seus lábios em resposta às carícias que ela fazia em suas costas, então Robin desceu a mão e começou a tocar o bumbum dele por dentro da sunga.

Com a respiração muito acelerada, Franky abandonou o pescoço de Robin e deslocou a outra alça do vestido dela, expondo não apenas o colo em sua totalidade, mas deixando a sua mercê um seio espetacular. Imediatamente ele começou a lamber e não só sentia, mas ouvia o coração da morena batendo duramente dentro dela, então capturou o mamilo entre os dentes e Robin gritou extasiada. Franky adorou o som que ela fez, então tentou o outro seio, afastando-o do tecido de seda, lambeu e beijou levemente, em seguida pressionou o mamilo arrepiado com os dentes e Robin soltou um gemido gutural enlouquecedor, toda a extensão da pele dela estava arrepiada.

Franky sugou o seio com os olhos abertos assistindo Robin jogar a cabeça para trás, abrindo mais as pernas e rebolando numa busca instintiva por contato, e ele se juntou ao corpo dela. A morena estremeceu com o choque frio da pele dele, a intimidade dela latejando com os movimentos que Franky fazia com a boca em seu corpo. Ele resvalou a língua mais uma vez indo em direção à barriga lisa dela, depositou ali uma pequena mordida erótica, depois voltou aos lábios macerados pelos beijos, passeou do pescoço ao ombro e lambeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, Robin sentia o quarto magnífico rodando em volta dela.

— Está pronta? — Ele sussurrou.

— Frankie...

Com suas mãos enormes ele a pegou no colo e a ergueu da mobília como se fosse um bibelô, a pôs de pé no chão e a mirou abertamente, estava embevecido com a visão dela: Alta, linda, elegante, solene, com um vestido perfeitamente aderido ao corpo e um seio exposto, as bochechas levemente coradas e os cabelos desordenados, ardente de desejo, um desejo que era espelhado no dele. Então a virou de costas e com as pequenas mãos auxiliares abriu o zíper dela, instantaneamente o vestido de seda formal virou um amontoado de tecido negro ao chão e no topo desse monte reluzia uma mulher sexy, fantástica e incandescente.

Robin cruzou os braços em frente aos seios e ergueu os olhos faiscantes para Franky. Ela murmurou alguma coisa e uma frágil chuva de pétalas iniciou no quarto. Surpreso, Franky se viu preso entre vários braços, que o despiram do blazer e da camisa formal, o arrastaram e derrubaram-no na cama logo atrás.

Ele ergueu o pescoço e Robin estava ali, sentada nas pernas dele, ela balançou os cílios volumosos e um novo par de mãos brotou da virilha de Franky, com um movimento suave Robin puxou a sunga vermelha para o lado e um pênis ereto e pulsante surgiu, onde havia uma faixa de tachinhas. Robin tocou e sentiu a textura da pele e o calor da região. Ela apanhou o membro entre os lábios e deu um pequeno beijo de reconhecimento. Franky definitivamente gritou jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Então você modificou um pouco, mas ainda está totalmente sensível aqui? — A voz rouca dela ecoou no ambiente.

Mas Franky não respondeu, apenas gemia enquanto Robin brincava com a língua, sentindo a superfície da pele dele, ela puxou a glande e diante de seus olhos surgiu uma cabeça rosada e brilhante de saliva e desejo, então abocanhou com sutileza, torturando-o o máximo que podia, mãos acariciavam os testículos dele e ela o obrigou a erguer as pernas de forma que conseguia alcançar as nádegas rijas.

Robin virou-se sobre ele ficando de costas, Franky agora enxergava apenas a cascata de cabelos negros balançando durante os movimentos de sobe e desce que ela promovia em seu membro, a boca perfeitamente encaixada ali, o bumbum dela empinou e Franky conseguiu ver a intimidade dela, brilhando úmida, a boca dele salivou. Robin sabia que calor entre as pernas dela já era insuportável e fez surgir uma nova mão que tocou o clitóris displicentemente.

— Aw... Ro-bin... ainda não desenvolvi nada... capaz de suportar isso... — Franky a puxou um pouco para si, e deixou a língua provar o gosto dela.

A voz da morena ainda era contida, um rouco som de prazer escapou dos lábios que estavam grudados no membro dele, Franky quase gozou ao sentir a vibração do som em seu pênis. Ele a lambeu com mais determinação e Robin já não conseguia mais se concentrar no que fazia, as mãos enormes de Franky eram possessivas em seu traseiro fazendo com que ela ficasse paralisada com o quadril à mercê dos lábios quentes dele, sem pensar ela rebolou por um momento e Franky gemeu, uma onda de prazer surgiu excluindo qualquer pensamento dela, então Robin girou as pernas e ficou praticamente sentada no rosto de Franky, o hálito quente dele fazendo-a sentir vertigens.

— Me mostre tudo o que desenvolveu. Agora, Frankie...

— AW! SUPAH!!

Franky a virou, colocando-a deitada na cama em um movimento ágil, sentou-se cuidadosamente para não pesar sobre ela, uma perna de cada lado do corpo esguio, em seguida baixou o rosto beijando o vale entre os seios pesados. Robin arquejou por causa do nariz frio em contato com a pele quente dela e Franky definitivamente gostou desse som. Ele mostrou sua mão pequena e dedos contidos e precisos beliscaram os mamilos de Robin, um de cada vez e com pressão adequada para fazê-la implorar por mais, mas sendo Robin ela apenas o encarava, entregue, mas silenciosa deixando apenas um morder de lábios denunciando o quanto ela o desejava.

Robin remexeu-se inquieta e Franky mostrou a ela a mão enorme.

— Está vendo isso? — Ele mostrava o dedo indicador. — Tem uma coisa que quero mostrar faz muito tempo.

Ele deslizou o dedo pela barriga dela e desceu os lábios para beijar a intimidade dela outra vez, logo o dedo mostrado encontrou o clitóris, e começou a vibrar rente a ela.

— Ahhh... Fra...nnnnn... kie...!!

Nesse momento ele finalmente conseguiu, tinha Robin ofegante e rebolando contra sua boca. Ele lambeu e a sugou, mudou a velocidade da vibração e beijou a feminilidade flamejante dela por mais alguns loucos segundos, quase não se contendo ao ouvir os gritos dela aumentando junto com a velocidade da vibração, o cheiro dela era insuportavelmente devastador. Franky começou a administrar a última velocidade, o dedo brincava no clitóris, pressionando um pouco, ao mesmo tempo que afundara a língua dentro dela e a voz de Robin chegou aos seus ouvidos sensíveis, os gritos eram urgentes e desesperados, o gosto dela automaticamente ficou mais doce e quente enquanto ela se perdia em um orgasmo. Ele sorveu e devorou o gozo dela satisfeitíssimo, em seguida e sem dar trégua afastou o rosto e as mãos, sentando na posição inicial, assistindo ao espetáculo fantástico que era Robin se contorcendo, trêmula do orgasmo recente, corada e completamente pronta para ele.

Robin implantou mãos nas costas dele que o empurraram para beijá-la. Ele se abaixou rente aos lábios dela que enfiava a língua doce entre os lábios dele, o beijo era fervoroso, apaixonado, incendiário.

— Estou impressionada. — Ela falou simplesmente, sentindo o próprio gosto nos lábios famintos dele.

— Falei pra você quando nos reencontramos em Sabaody que meu corpo era uma máquina de masculinidade robótica.

— Sim, você falou.

Franky riu e não teve problema nenhum quando ela retomara o controle e montava nele pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ele estava jogado na cama, com as costas rente aos lençóis quentes e suados que Robin acabou de abandonar, um sorriso cruzava o rosto dele lembrando que fora o único responsável pelo suor dela, pelos lábios vermelhos e cabelos desgrenhados, e ela dançava em cima dele.

— Vou tomar posse de todo o meu tesouro agora. — Robin o encarou com um sorriso divertido.

— Ah, as piratas são tão SUPER destemidas...

Franky jogou os braços para cima, completamente abnegado a satisfazê-la, integralmente disposto a dar o que ela queria, e receber o que lhe fosse concedido.

Robin sentia todas as suas células gritando para tomá-lo imediatamente, mas como um último ato de tormento, escorregou a intimidade nos músculos do abdômen de Franky, gemeu alto para vê-lo oscilar embaixo dela, e então, apanhou o membro robusto entre as mãos e o direcionou para dentro de si.

Franky sentiu-se sendo engolido pela intimidade quente e úmida de Robin, que fez surgir mãos que tocavam o rosto dele e puxavam os cabelos azuis, enquanto extasiada cavalgava intrepidamente sobre o membro dele, os gemidos dela cada vez mais altos estavam o fazendo perder a cabeça mais rápido do que o aperto em torno do pênis.

Lembrando que sua vontade era de ferro, o ciborgue se ergueu mantendo Robin em movimento, e a beijou nos lábios para calar os sons que ela fazia, antes que ele se desfizesse em um orgasmo desonestamente precoce. Ela estava perdida num prazer devasso e correspondeu ao beijo imediatamente, mas para desespero de Franky, Robin acelerou o coito e começou a brincar com várias mãos subindo e descendo enquanto arranhavam as costas sensíveis dele.

A paixão e a voracidade de Robin ao montá-lo, juntamente com toda a imagem que ela proporcionava, era a cena mais incrível que Franky já presenciara. Ele a segurou pela cintura levemente, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gozar a qualquer momento, mas de repente ela rodou os quadris e ele sentiu os testículos apertarem, o pênis esmagado começou a pulsar duramente dentro de Robin, em um instante tudo ficou turvo e silencioso e ele se viu caindo em um precipício infinito, uma explosão de luzes e cores foi o plano de fundo para o momento em que Franky sentiu o corpo todo convulsionando embaixo de Robin. Ele sentiu ondas de esperma se derramando dentro dela infinitamente, enquanto a intimidade dela incendiava contra o seu pênis.

Robin descobriu rápido como fazer ele gozar, ela gostava de estudar algo e Franky foi um assunto complexo e interessante, agora ela daria um espetáculo particular, se remexendo em cima dele alucinadamente, sentindo o membro robusto palpitando dentro dela e o esperma dele deixando o coito ainda mais fluído e constante, ela se empurrou impetuosamente, fazendo o pênis ir tão fundo quanto fosse possível, Franky tinha a respiração acelerada e falava várias frases sem sentido, a voz dele a orientando direto para o caminho de um gozo arrebatador e delicioso.

Robin ondulou sobre o corpo de Franky, inebriada de emoção, o corpo trêmulo e suado, os cabelos uma bagunça devassa e impressionante, e o coração explodindo contra o peito.

— Nossa... — Ela começou ofegante. — Isso...

— Foi SUPER demais!!

Franky a encarava esfuziante, sentindo-se como se tivesse tomado um tonel de cola, cheio de energia a deitou na cama e a olhou reverente, e mergulhou nos lábios dela para um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

— Frankie... você é uma pilhagem adorável...

— Tenho outros brinquedos para mostrar, tudo agora faz parte do seu tesouro aclamado.

E eles se perderam em novas carícias, a noite muito longe de acabar...

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Gente como gosto desse casal, adultos e livres para se divertir com o que o sexo pode proporcionar, espero poder escrever mais cenas deles em breve!
> 
> Se vocês leram deixem um comentário, adoraria saber o que acharam, deixem suas opiniões e dicas, pedidos e conselhos... receber os comentários é glorificante... é a melhor parte depois de escrever a fic!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
